


Well-Timed Distraction

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [70]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cold Weather, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Camping prompt:Sherlock/Any, Sherlock Holmes +/ any, freezing temperatures are a great excuse to share body heatIn which John takes a leap, and Sherlock gets inspired.





	Well-Timed Distraction

Sherlock was pouting. And shivering. 

“Makes no sense,” he muttered, his breath coming in white puffs.

“Like sending the cab off?” John suggested, shoulders hunched against the cold.

They were trudging down the road, hoping for a passing car that might give them a ride to town before they both got hypothermia. Or worse.

Sherlock only grumbled in reply to John’s implied criticism. Admittedly, Sherlock wasn’t often out thought by the people he was hunting. At least not in John’s limited experience. Which meant their quarry was smarter than either of them had considered.

“So where does he go, now that he knows you’re on to him?” John asked. The best way to distract Sherlock was to get his brain working.

“How am I supposed to know?” Sherlock snapped. “This bloody cold is freezing all my neural pathways. I’m losing valuable IQ points by the moment and we’ll never –”

Afterwards, John wasn’t sure why he did it. Sure, the thought had been on his mind more and more, but walking down a snow-covered road in the middle of the night in a place with the unlikely name of Badger’s Drift wasn’t exactly the ambience he’d been going for.

John’s lips were so numb he almost couldn’t even feel that first kiss. He was nothing if not persistent, though, and Sherlock had a well-known competitive streak, so by the time that tongues became heavily involved John was feeling pretty thawed out. Sherlock kissed with the same attention to detail that made him such a good detective.

His gloved hand on the back of John’s neck was unexpectedly exhilarating. 

John found himself blinking stupidly at Sherlock when the other man pulled away, taking the warmth with him.

“Yes, of course!” Sherlock exclaimed. “How did I not see it sooner? Come along, Sheppard. He’s getting away.”

“What?”

“Do keep up.”

He gave John a heated look before getting underway again. John followed, licking his lips and feeling just a little smug.

“So did he go back to the farm?” John asked. He could tell without looking that Sherlock was giving him a side-eye.

“How did you come to that conclusion?”

“I’m not just another pretty face, you know,” John said, jokingly.

Sherlock’s reply was a solemn, “Of course you’re not.”

If John’s face wasn’t numb from the cold he’d probably be blushing. He couldn’t wait to show Sherlock what else he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** I did take some liberties with the prompt, but it was fun to get these boys together finally. And just because I could, there's a tiny little crossover with _Midsomer Murders_. ::grins::


End file.
